Cuento de Hadas
by Delta Elena
Summary: La luna cuenta una hermosa historia de amor de la cual es testigo, un cuento de hadas de un demonio y una joven que a pesar de las diferencias siguen juntos con un vivieron felices para siempre.


**Regresando al mundo del Fic. Espero les guste lo que vaya subiendo, con más ganas de ver la nueva película de Naruto y ver a mi adorada Hinata poniendo en su lugar a Sakura.**

**Como siempre Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer cosillas con ellos, espero les guste.**

**Cuento de Hadas…**

Erase una vez, en algún lugar muy lejano un humano de nombre Minato al cual se le encomendó asesinar a un terrible ser del cual todos tenían miedo.

Así que viajo por mucho tiempo para cumplir con esta misión pero al encontrarse con este monstruo se enamoro del temible demonio zorro de largos cabellos color del fuego; pero este demonio de igual manera se enamoro del humano.

Uno y otro descubrieron vidas que desconocían a través del miedo que había en cada lado, los humanos y los demonios.

Ambos se fueron a vivir lejos del hombre o cualquier otra criatura que estuviera en contra de su relación, el demonio de nombre Kushina tenía un poder único y especial que todo mundo quería, por ello se alejaban más y más de toda civilización y al pasar los años tuvieron un hijo.

Ese hijo representaba toda esperanza para sus padres y por un momento todo parecía felicidad para la pareja, pero no fue así ya que ambos murieron poco después.

Naruto su pequeño hijo quedo a cargo de la única persona que sabia la verdad de Minato y Kushina, Jiraiya el viejo ermitaño tomo al niño y lo educo lo mejor que pudo sabiendo del poder que había heredado de su madre.

Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus habilidades sobrepasaban a las de sus padres, y muy pronto le supero en conocimientos al viejo ermitaño.

Naruto se convirtió en un adulto con gran fuerza y conocimientos, la gente le pedía ayuda pero siempre terminaban por temer de aquel poder dentro de el por lo que Naruto comenzó a dejar de creer en las personas y se alejo de ellas hasta que solo todo aquello quedo en solo leyendas que la gente contaba en noches lluviosas para espantar a los niños.

El tiempo era lo mejor para olvidar y la gente nunca tuvo problemas con hacerlo, lejos en una alta montaña cercada por un amplio bosque en una hermosa y amplia mansión vivía el joven demonio y quien llegara hasta ahí no vivía para contarlo.

Aquellas historias eran suficientes para alejar a la gente y Naruto lo agradecía, pero no esa noche de tormenta en donde la nieve caía con fuerza.

Una pequeña niña gritaba con fuerza bajo su ventana clamando su ayuda, aquello no le sorprendía al demonio de rubios cabellos que siempre fue utilizado y estaba cansado de ello.

—Vete de aquí o te comeré niña—

—Por favor…salve a mi mama, está enferma por favor…si no morirá—

La miro bajo su ventana pensativo un momento para después cerrar con fuerza las cortinas y quedarse en la comodidad de su abrigadora habitación, con el pasar de las horas dejo de escuchar los gritos de la pequeña por lo que simplemente la olvido

—Se canso, otra persona más interesada—

Sintió una leve curiosidad abriendo las cortinas, la nieve había dejado de caer y la noche había caído pero no solo eso; sus azules ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver que desmayada sobre la blanca y fría nieve la pequeña inmóvil permanecía.

De un salto desde la ventana cayó a un costado de la niña tomándola en brazos estupefacto, pensó que aquel cuerpo inerte estaba sin vida pero un leve jalón en su manga le indico todo lo contrario.

—Por favor…mi mama…sálvela—

Naruto cuido de la niña aquella noche evitando su muerte aun confundido por el comportamiento de la pequeña, a la mañana siguiente le entrego la medicina para su madre; y solo observo cómo se alejaba en dirección de regreso al pueblo.

Lo que vino a continuación fue algo que nunca espero y que cambio parte de su vida, desde aquel momento la pequeña le visita a diario con cualquier pretexto para agradecerle por la medicina; una pequeña torpe y rara niña que siempre termina rompiendo no solo sus cosas si no también la vida rudimentaria en la que el vivió por mucho tiempo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los años pasaron hasta que aquella niña se convirtió en una hermosa joven que seguía frecuentando al joven demonio.

—Hinata…has vuelto a mover mis cosas— la rubia ceja levantada junto a una venita que parecía explotar indicaban que la joven de largos cabellos negro azulados estaba en problemas.

—Pero…pero…siempre tienes muy sucio tu lugar, yo solo limpie un poco—encogiéndose un poco para no ver el rostro de enojo del rubio.

—Cielos, por eso las mujeres no pueden quedarse quietas por nada—

Hinata le miro tímidamente mientras el volvía a desordenar el lugar, suspiro mientras se escabullía lentamente y el rubio seguía regañándola sin su presencia. Naruto alzo la vista y sujeto su frente con fuerza al ver que de nuevo había huido mientras la reñía.

—Esa niña tonta va a matarme de un coraje un día de estos—

No tardo mucho en regresar mientras él le colocaba una mirada retadora pero la sonrisa de la chica y la bandeja de comida le provocaban muchos pucheros.

—Prepare tu platillo favorito esta delicioso—Colocándolo sobre la mesa haciendo que el olor impregnara la habitación.

—Mmm…bueno, quizás pruebe un poco. —

La sonrisa de la joven se dejo ver complacida después de que el parecía haber olvidado la última escena, ella gustaba de verle comer en silencio y esto siempre molestaba al rubio que ya se había cansado de retarla en ese aspecto y más cuando comía de su comida, el mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba; esa era una de las grandes cualidades que poseía la chica.

—Naruto…podría pedirte algo—

— ¿Qué quieres? — Concentrado en su plato sin molestarse en mirarla

—Puedes hacer una de tus medicinas para mí—

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Para qué quieres algo así? — ahora concentrado en la chica que movía sus dedos con nerviosismo ocultando su gran sorpresa por la petición

—Bueno…me gustaría una poción de amor, habrá pronto el festival del pueblo y la necesitare—

El rubio la miro aun más nerviosa e intuyo que había alguien de quien se había enamorado seguramente y pronto retomo a su plato con una negativa

—No—Tranquilamente continúo con el platillo ignorando a la chica que ponía cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

— ¿Ah? ¡ ¿Pero por qué? Vamos ayúdame—

—No quiero—

—Naruto si me ayudas yo te daré esto—

El rubio alzo la vista dejando caer la cuchara enfocándose en la yerba que tenía en la mano Hinata

—Donde…donde la has conseguido—

—Bueno es que la has buscado mucho tiempo, así que me esforcé mucho en buscarla por las montañas— moviendo la yerba de un lado a otro atrayendo mas la vista del rubio que se imaginaba a la chica como una cabra montañesa.

Movía los dedos con rapidez casi como un gato a punto de saltar sobre una bola de estambre, aquella peculiar yerba le seria de mucha ayuda con muchas de sus investigaciones; y el peculiar entusiasmo de la chica le indicaba que sería inútil cualquier negativa.

—De acuerdo, te hare una poción de amor. —

La sonrisa de la chica fue muy grande entregándole de inmediato la yerba sirviéndole una doble ración de comida.

—Entonces me quedare aquí hasta que la termines, así te ayudare con todos los deberes de la casa—

La mirada penetrante de Naruto no fue vista mientras la chica salía corriendo de la casa, parecía que sería una larga muy larga estadía que tendría.

Y en efecto aquellos días no fueron de los más tranquilos que él hubiera querido, Hinata le levantaba temprano para el desayuno estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía; parecía más animada en cierta manera siempre le había costado que hablara más de lo normal pero ahora era peculiarmente habladora en todo momento.

—Supongo que es parte del amor— se decía para justificarla y al final se dio cuenta que muy pronto ella desaparecía en cuanto le entregara la poción. Al final el sabia que sería inevitable era una humana como todos.

La fecha llego y Naruto termino la poción entregándosela a la chica que la apretaba con fuerza casi como si fuera a llorar.

—Bueno ahí está, creo que ya estamos a mano—

—Si…Naruto…por favor dame valor— sujetando con fuerza su camisa detrás y su rostro pegándose con fuerza en su espalda

—Nerviosa—

—Demasiado—

—Bueno, después de esto ya no volverás de acuerdo. —

—…A si es…gracias por todo —dio un giro mostrando una hermosa sonrisa saliendo corriendo de la casa con la botella apretada contra su pecho y el rubio solo observando cómo se alejaba por la ventana.

No había pasado más de un día y esperaba que de pronto apareciera Hinata con el pretexto de la limpieza o de cocinar, pero no fue así ni tampoco al día siguiente ni al siguiente. Ella no regreso y Naruto sintió pesar en su corazón la chica había pasado con el tanto tiempo que nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto cariño le había tomado.

Extraña su extraño parloteo, su interminable jugueteo de dedos que le molestaba tanto, la comida que le preparaba pero sobre todo la extrañaba a ella.

Como fue, en qué momento fue sabiendo que la extrañaba mas como mujer que otra cosa

Se rasco la rubia cabellera bufándose de el mismo por lo que estaba por hacer, tomo su capa blanca y salió en dirección al pueblo total que mas podría perder.

La enorme multitud le indicaba que el festival estaba en su apogeo todos parecían disfrutar bastante de la enorme fiesta, no tardo mucho en distinguir una delgada figura que sobresalía por la elegancia y frescura que portaba.

—Hinata—

— ¿Le conozco? — Los ojos perlados de la joven se toparon con la mirada celeste que parecía sorprendida de la negatividad de la chica

—Acaso ahora me negaras—

—Perdón pero no le conozco—

La mirada asustada y confusa le dejo perplejo se dio cuenta de que en efecto no parecía reconocerlo y muy pronto la gente comenzó a murmurar con temor por su presencia, los gritos de un joven castaño que reclamaba a su prometida le dejaron aun más confuso.

—Hinata estas bien, acaso te esta molestado este tipo—

—Kiba…no, el joven solo me ha confundido—

Pronto alejaron a Hinata de todos y Naruto quedo pensativo antes de dar media vuelta queriendo evitar que le reconocieran y tuviera problemas.

Se había enterado que esa noche Hinata se casaría con un joven de una gran familia, el joven que había salido a la defensa de ella por la mañana.

La noche cayo con rapidez y la luna brillaba con fuerza sin nada que la ocultara solo con la oscura noche que hacía que su resplandor fuera apreciado mejor.

Hinata terminaba de arreglarse para la ceremonia, peinaba sus cabellos en silencio observando su pálido rostro en el espejo.

—Con que para esto querías la poción—

—Ah…tú de nuevo…no deberías estar aquí —retrocediendo ante el rubio que comenzaba a acorralarla

—Las pociones no deben tomarse a la ligera— sacando un frasco del cual comenzaba a beber sujetando a la chica para después besarla.

Lagrimas corrían de los perlados ojos de Hinata que miraba con tristeza al rubio

—No debiste…me tomo mucho valor hacerlo—

—Por eso temías, debiste decírmelo—

—Yo…no—

—Shhhs…tomar una poción para olvidar a tu verdadero amor no es bueno, porque no me dijiste que te comprometieron con ese tipo; debiste sufrir mucho—

Hinata le miro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que Naruto era así de amable con ella y estaba ahí por ella preocupado y abrazándola

—Naruto…pero es inútil todo, estoy comprometida y…—

— ¡Tonterías! —Levantándola en brazos con ojos de sorpresa de Hinata —si se atreven a hacer algo se meterán en problemas con un demonio—

La sonrisa que mostro Naruto era tranquila, determinada y llena de fuerza que no tuvo nada que temer como si sus temores se hubieran ido con un soplo, dejo una simple nota de despedida dejándose llevar por el rubio que daba un enorme salto por la ventana.

En una fresca noche de luna llena una peculiar pareja desaparecía dejando a muchos incrédulos con la duda, el demonio había hechizado a la joven comprometida llevándosela para ser devorada; la gente murmuro por mucho tiempo pero nunca pudieron encontrar a la pareja ni algún rastro de su ubicación.

Pero hay un rumor de que el demonio hizo a la hermosa joven su esposa y que ahora viven felices lejos de aquellas personas que no comprenden el verdadero amor, se dice que la única que es testigo es la luna que los vigila por las noches y que les da sus bendiciones como en los cuentos de hadas con un vivieron felices para siempre…

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado pronto subiré continuaciones y todo eso ya saben ideas, demandas y lo que quieran compartir siempre son bienvenidos nos leemos pronto.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
